Rosefrost
Appearance Rosefrost is a RainWing-IceWing hybrid. She has normal RainWing scales except for her ruff and spikes running along her back, which are a pale blue. She tends to stick to pale colors or really dark colors to match her ruff or make it pop.When she does her dark scales, like a midnight black for example, she tends to layer them when she notices and cares. It's not quite noticable unless you're really looking, which she aims for. She makes it the darkest around her ruff and the lightest around her underbelly. She is small for her age and as said by many, totally adorable. Personanilty To most, Rosefrost is a perfect angel. Sweet, caring and innocent they say she is the most angelic dragonet there is. It's not rare to find her with her trademark semi angelic, yet not enough to be noticed unless you're really looking, smile. But to dragons like Lighteyes, her NightWing rival, she changes in a heartbeat. Sneaky, cunning and cruel she knows how to get what she wants. Rosefrost won't hesitate to do anything she needs to to be the best, even if that means harming someone else. She can switch easily, keeping her her angelic appearance in public but secretly she is the total opposite. So don't let her angelic appearance fool you, she is truly more sneaky than you think. Background Rosefrost hasn't always been rivals with Lighteyes. They used to be close friends till her parents forced her to stop, saying she was better than that. Well it was mostly her IceWing father who told her this, and she even took after him in the aftermath. After a while she became rude and just straight up cruel to Lighteyes as Light started to be cruel to her. Now, years later they are sworn enemies and everyone who knows enough can tell. Rosefrost easily makes it seems like it's nothing to those she doesn't want to know, but there are those who know what's really going on. (In RP add on) After a while, Rose finally moves away to help with the town of Sanctuary, with convincing from her mother. That was when she met Legend and slowly became close to him. After awhile, they confessed their feleing to one another and that was the moment they started being together. Things took a turn for the worse when she was kidnaped by Plumeria, an enemy of Legend. She went along with her till suddenly Lighteyes and Legend showed up. They eventually made up and Light left them be. At one point Legend almost dies so Rose saves him. Abilities Rosefrost can change most of her scales, except for her ruff and spikes which always stay a pale bright blue. She has the RainWing venom, yet it's not as strong as normal RainWing venom, but not by much. Rose's scales radiate cold, so she can't handle the warmth well and always prefers the cold and snow. The only bad part about her ruff and spikes not changing color is she can't hide as well as other RainWings, though she dazzles them when she makes it stand out. Relationships Lighteyes: Her rival. Though she tries, they always tend to go back to nagging at each other, attempting to be better than the other. Legendary: After some time spent around him, Rosefrost seemed to fall for him so now they're an adorable couple. Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Content (Shadow hunter the Nightwing)